Support is requested in this application for the seventeenth Princeton Conference on Cerebrovascular Diseases. The conference will be held from March 16 to March 18, 1990 at the Washington Duke Inn on the campus of Duke University. The goal of the conference is to provide a forum for the presentation and discussion of excellent, "state-of-the-art" scientific work in cerebrovascular disease with the greatest promise of significant impact on future research. To accomplish this goal, the conference will be limited to about 100 participants chosen from among the leaders in the field and from scientists submitting abstracts of current work a few months before the conference begins. The conference format continues a tradition begun in 1982 which has proved very successful. The Princeton conferences are prestigious, productive, and unique in the field of cerebrovascular diseases. The resulting publications have led to wide dissemination of the information and discussion from the meeting. This seventeenth conference will be published as a supplement to the journal, stroke. The supplement will be a definitive statement of present knowledge and future directions in cerebrovascular disease. It should lead directly to improvements in the care of patients with stroke.